ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Origins — Nathan
Kali the Heterophobe09/14/2018 As the group disperses, Svar follows Nathan and taps him on the should. "Can Svar learns more finger speaking? Svar likes it." he spells.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster09/14/2018 Nathan nods with a smile once he realizes where Svar is going with it with his spelling. "Sure! I'm probably not the best teacher but I can do my best to show you a few things!" Kali the Heterophobe09/14/2018 Svar grins. "Is there faster finger speak?" Ezra the Floofmaster09/14/2018 "Yeah! Words and stuff mostly have their own signs." Kali the Heterophobe09/14/2018 Svar nods slowly. "Svar wants to learn." Ezra the Floofmaster09/14/2018 "I'll do my best to teach! And I can show you where to learn more too!" Kali the Heterophobe09/14/2018 Svar comes forward and put their head against Nathan's, their arm holding his shoulder gently.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster09/14/2018 "Uhhhhhhh???" Nathan is confused at the sudden contact. Blushing ever so sligntly Kali the Heterophobe09/14/2018 Svar lets go. "Svar is happy." Ezra the Floofmaster09/14/2018 "Oh okay! I'm glad!" Kali the Heterophobe09/14/2018 "Where go?" Svar asks signing Ezra the Floofmaster09/14/2018 "Where do you wanna go?" Nathan says with a shrug. Kali the Heterophobe09/14/2018 "Bed to sit?" Svar asks. "Chair not for Svar" Ezra the Floofmaster09/14/2018 Nathan nods along as he waits for Svar to finish spelling, "Sure!" Kali the Heterophobe09/14/2018 Svar goes to the barracks, making sure Nathan follows. He spends a moment inspecting the beds. "How do human sleep?" Ezra the Floofmaster09/14/2018 "Uuuuhhh... we lay down and close our eyes." Nathan tries to answer Kali the Heterophobe09/14/2018 Svar sits on the bed and curl up like a cat. "Like this?" Ezra the Floofmaster09/14/2018 "Some people do!" Nathan chuckles and climbs on the bed. "I sleep like this!" He starfishes, spreading across the bed. Kali the Heterophobe09/14/2018 Svar uncurls and looks at Nathan. "Silly." he signs as his face wiggles widdly Ezra the Floofmaster09/14/2018 Nathan giggled and sat up, "Alright! I'll teach you some important phrases first!" Kali the Heterophobe09/14/2018 Svar sits up and listen carefully to Nathan. Ezra the Floofmaster09/14/2018 Fast forward through Nathan teaching him introductory phrases Kali the Heterophobe09/14/2018 "What is Svar in finger speak?" Svar ask(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster09/14/2018 "You could just spell it... but..." Nathan grins "How does this look for your name?" Slowly Nathan signs S lizard and friend as a name for Svar Kali the Heterophobe09/14/2018 Svar looks at the sign then signs. "I am S-lizard-friend." They then grin. "S-lizardfriend likes this." Ezra the Floofmaster09/14/2018 Nathan beams. "Its a good fit!" Kali the Heterophobe09/14/2018 "Yes." Svar signs. "How are you?" Svar then signs properly rather than spelling. Ezra the Floofmaster09/14/2018 "Good. Tired." Nathan says, signing clearly for Svar as he does so Svar can learn the words. Kali the Heterophobe09/14/2018 "What is Nathan name?" Svar asks. Ezra the Floofmaster09/14/2018 Nathan signs an n and the words smile and boy. Kali the Heterophobe09/14/2018 Svar replicates the sign a few times to get it right. "Svar like Nathan." He then signs. Ezra the Floofmaster09/14/2018 Nathan blushes, then smiles September 28, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe09/28/2018 "Do Nathan like Svar?" Ezra the Floofmaster09/28/2018 "Yes! I want to be friends." He writes it down as well in case Svar doesn't have the grammar of the sentence down Kali the Heterophobe09/28/2018 Svar copies the sign. "Friend." He then puts a hand on Nathan's face, covering the cheek and temple. Ezra the Floofmaster09/28/2018 "Oh?" Nathan just verbalizes faint surprise Kali the Heterophobe09/28/2018 Svar begins to sign, spelling words he doesn't know. "When Venusian care for other, Venusian do this." He then puts his hand back. Ezra the Floofmaster09/28/2018 "Ohhhh okay!" Nathan tries to copy back to Svar Kali the Heterophobe09/28/2018 Svar looks quite excited. "Friends." "How do human friend?" Ezra the Floofmaster09/28/2018 "Uhm..." Nathan opts to write down his answer thinking it might be a little long or complicated to sign for a beginner, "Friends means different things to different people. But to me friends means enjoying each others company and supporting each other in every way possible." Kali the Heterophobe09/28/2018 Svar thinks for a moment. "Do Nathan enjoy Svar?" Ezra the Floofmaster09/28/2018 Nathan laughs, "Sure I do!" Kali the Heterophobe09/28/2018 Svar lets out a little musical note. "Svar enjoy Nathan. Svar want to show Nathan thing." Svar straighten up and makes their hands glow. Ezra the Floofmaster09/28/2018 "Cool!" Kali the Heterophobe09/28/2018 Svar concentrate for a moment and when he's done, there's a gray ring in his hand, it's a little uneven. "Svar like sculpting." Ezra the Floofmaster09/28/2018 "So cooool!" Kali the Heterophobe09/28/2018 "Hot." Svar says, handing the ring over. Ezra the Floofmaster09/28/2018 Nathan takes it, looking at it closely Kali the Heterophobe09/28/2018 "Svar get better." Svar curls up on the bed. "Does Nathan like?" Ezra the Floofmaster09/28/2018 "Yeah it's awesome!" Kali the Heterophobe09/28/2018 Svar turns around, belly up. Ezra the Floofmaster09/28/2018 Nathan lays down as well, "No more studying, I'm tired." Kali the Heterophobe09/28/2018 "Nathan sleep?" Svar asks. Ezra the Floofmaster09/28/2018 "Yeeeepppp." He yawns Kali the Heterophobe09/28/2018 Svar curls back up. "Sleep well." Ezra the Floofmaster09/28/2018 Nathan doesn't see the words, his eyes already closed Kali the Heterophobe09/28/2018 (Svar may snuggle closer for Warmth)(edited) October 2, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster10/02/2018 Oh right I forgot about this scene Nathan stirs slightly , cuddling up to Svar in his half asleep state Kali the Heterophobe10/02/2018 Although Svar does not sleep more than two hours, he stays by his new friend's side, waiting for him to awaken as he mentally goes over all the sign he learned. Ezra the Floofmaster10/02/2018 Nathan yawns loudly, pulling Svar's arm that he has latched onto Kali the Heterophobe10/02/2018 Svar perks up his head, he boop Nathan with his nose. "Is nathan awake?" he speak to himself. Ezra the Floofmaster10/02/2018 Nathan shakes his head, shaking off sleep as he starts to fully awaken. He let's go of Svar, blushing, "Sorry!" Kali the Heterophobe10/02/2018 Svar signs. "Why sorry?" Ezra the Floofmaster10/02/2018 "I, uh, grabbed you." He signs his words, even his signing "stutters"slightly Kali the Heterophobe10/02/2018 "Svar did not mind." He signs. "Nathan is warm." Ezra the Floofmaster10/02/2018 "Oh! Are you cold-blooded?" Kali the Heterophobe10/02/2018 "Svar is warm, Earth is cold." He signs. Ezra the Floofmaster10/02/2018 "Oh cool." Nathan grins Kali the Heterophobe10/02/2018 Svar snuggle up to Nathan. "Do Nathan dislike?" Ezra the Floofmaster10/02/2018 Nathan blushing again, "Uh no!" His voice is even higher pitched then normal. Kali the Heterophobe10/02/2018 Svar nods. "Nathan sleep a long time" "Is Nathan sick?" Ezra the Floofmaster10/02/2018 "How long did I sleep?" Nathan asks worriedly searching for his phone Kali the Heterophobe10/02/2018 (Probably a normal time, just Svar is clueless about human sleeping longer) Ezra the Floofmaster10/02/2018 (I know but Nathan knows nothing about Venusians so seeing that he'd think he slept like 12 hours or some shit) Kali the Heterophobe10/02/2018 "Nathan slept eight hours." Svar says. "Very long." Ezra the Floofmaster10/02/2018 Nathan laughs, just finding his phone, only half seeing Svar's signs. "That's normal for humans." Kali the Heterophobe10/02/2018 "It is normal?" Svar signs. "Human sleep very long." Ezra the Floofmaster10/02/2018 "Yeah we kinda do." Nathan laughs Kali the Heterophobe10/02/2018 "Svar was worried." Ezra the Floofmaster10/02/2018 "Thanks for being worried!" Ezra the Floofmaster10/02/2018 Nathan's mother comes through the curtain to wake Nathan up because she knew he forgot his special alarm clock at home. Upon seeing the lizard cuddling up to her baby boy and only son screams something in Korean, then in English yells at Svar, "What are you doing! Get away from my son!" Kali the Heterophobe10/02/2018 "Mother Nathan!" Svar gets up. "Hello." Ezra the Floofmaster10/02/2018 Nathan slides in front of Svar and starts signing to his mother and she rapidly, angrily signs back. After a long back and forth she finally calms down... or at least comes to a sort of begrudging acceptance. "I am watching you lizard." She glares at him before turning a softer look at Nathan. She signs a quick, "I love you." At him and he signs one back before she leaves the curtain, backing away and glaring at Svar the whole way out Kali the Heterophobe10/02/2018 Svar tries following the discussion but many signs he doesn't understand. "Goodbye Mother Nathan!" Svar says as she walks away. "Mother nathan is strange." Ezra the Floofmaster10/02/2018 "She's... protective..." Nathan says, a sad tone in his voice Kali the Heterophobe10/02/2018 "What does Mother Nathan protect?" Svar tilts his head as he signs. Ezra the Floofmaster10/02/2018 "Me... my sisters... I wish she would protect herself once in a while." For the first time since he woke up Nathan is subdued. Kali the Heterophobe10/02/2018 "Svar strong! Svar help protect!" Ezra the Floofmaster10/02/2018 Nathan smiles, but it's a tad sad this time, "Thanks!" Kali the Heterophobe10/02/2018 "Is Nathan hungry? Svar is hungry. Svar should find mother and food." Ezra the Floofmaster10/02/2018 "Alright! I'll check back up with my mom and make double sure she doesn't try to kill you." Kali the Heterophobe10/02/2018 Svar's face tentacle squiggle with amusement. "Why Mother Nathan hurt Svar?" Ezra the Floofmaster10/02/2018 "She thinks you're trying to seduce me." He says in a joking voice Kali the Heterophobe10/02/2018 "Seduce?" Svar looks at Nathan. "What is seduce?" Ezra the Floofmaster10/02/2018 Nathan blushes, "uh... look it up... I gotta change!" He starts pushing Svar out of the space, failing quite a bit Kali the Heterophobe10/02/2018 Svar nods, quite confused. Category:Roleplay Category:Origins Roleplay Category:Nathan Roleplay Category:Svar Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay